


Die a Hero...Live a Villain

by MsLetcher17



Series: HacyWeek 2020 [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Hacy, Hacy Week, HacyWeek 2020, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Sadness, Violence, hacyweek, past and present tense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: Maggie has a vision that someone will die. Harry and the Charmed Ones race to stop it from coming true.***For Hacy Week Day 2: Angst
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Julian Shea/Macy Vaughn (Mentioned), Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera, Macy Vaughn & Mel Vera, Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Series: HacyWeek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818802
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Die a Hero...Live a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> A little background on this story. It's actually meant to be the second chapter of a 3 chapter story about the Charmed Ones going dark after losing someone close to them. I ran out of time to write the first and last chapters but I wanted to post something. This chapter had the most Hacy so I decided to write it and publish it for Hacy Week. I will eventually write the other chapters and post it all as one story just not right now. But soon-ish hopefully.  
> ***  
> This story is very long and I just finished editing it. I am going to proofread it for any spelling and/or grammar errors so please forgive them.  
> ***  
> Last thing. There is violence and multiple murders in this story but I didn't put the 'Graphic Descriptions of Violence' tag on because I don't actually describe anything in detail. I've never had a story with violence in it so if you think I should include that tag please let me know so I can.

“I’m ready,” Macy says as she walks into the living room. Maggie, sitting on the couch with Mel, nods and rises. “You can come too Mel. If you want.” 

“No,” Mel responds. “But I’ll be here if you need to talk after.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Mel smiles, getting up she disappears into the kitchen. Turning to Macy, Maggie offers a small smile as she motions to the stairs. Macy hesitantly takes the offer and proceeds her sister up the stairs. They walk to an office on the second floor that was once used for storage repurposed into a mediation room for Maggie. Sitting cross legged on the red rug that covers the floor across from each other they join hands.

“Ok Macy,” Maggie starts. “Astral projection can be very dangerous. So before we get started there are a few rules you _need_ to follow. And they are very important.” At Macy’s nod of understanding Maggie continues. “We’re going to astral project into your mind and view your memories from that day. When we get into your mind you’re going to see other memories. Happy, sad, painful. _Do not_ let yourself get lost in these memories. You can view them but you have to let them pass. If you dwell too long you could get lost in your own mind and you might never be able to get out.”

“How do I keep from getting lost?”

“You have to remember why we’re doing this,” Maggie enthuses with a quick squeeze to Macy’s hands. “We’re going to view Harry and Julian’s deaths so you can reconcile with what happened. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“Nothing more. Nothing less. Got it,” Macy nods. 

It’s been four years since Harry’s death and Macy has been avoiding processing her grief. She’s rationalized the delay by saying she’s had more important things to do. She, Mel and Maggie have had to set up and enforce rules for the magical community. They set up havens for magical creatures so they can be safe from Vivenne. They were working to tear down the Shea Group and the Faction brick by brick. But, right now, they were closer than they’ve ever been to catching up with Vivenne and putting an end to her and her monsters once and for all. Macy knows she has no more excuses to not deal with her feelings. She was ready to actually start the grieving and healing process. She’s put her life on hold for too long and it was time for her to learn how to live without Harry and the constant pain his death has caused her. 

“Once we start we won’t be able to stop until everything plays out. So I need you to be sure you’re ready.” Maggie gives Macy a pointed looked. 

“I am,” Macy insists, straightening her back and looking Maggie directly in the eye. “I’m ready.”

“Ok.” Maggie runs her hands from Macy’s to her wrist and up her arm until she has a grip on her forearms. Macy copies her movements and sends a small smile Maggie’s way. “Take a deep breath. Close your eyes and focus on Harry.”

Macy does as requested. She focuses all her thoughts on Harry. How much she loves him. How much she misses him. How much it hurt watching him die. How much she wants to be free of the pain that has weighed her down. She focuses every molecule in her body on him and feels Maggie’s power flow through her body. Feeling like she’s being pulled, like when you fall in a dream and it wakes you from your sleep. She was being pulled through their entire relationship. Even with her eyes closed she can see the day they met. Their first kiss. Their first time together. Their first fight. Every laugh. Every tear. _Everything_. She lets those memories pass her, careful not to dwell for fear of getting lost in the happier times. When she opens her eyes she’s in her bedroom, as it used to be, on that morning four years ago. 

There he is.

Laying in her bed, wrapped in her arms, with a smile on his face. Immediately Macy wishes she didn’t do this. She thought she was ready but seeing him so happy, knowing what’s about to happen, she’s no longer sure. Turning around she looks for Maggie. When her eyes find her, standing behind her, her sister smiles.

“You have to start the memory,” Maggie says. With those words Macy realizes the scene before her was frozen. The past versions of herself and Harry were cuddled in bed, he was tickling her trying to convince her to stay in bed a little while longer. In a few moments Maggie would burst through the door and the events leading to Harry’s death, events that were already set in motion by this time, would start. But right now, in this moment, they were in a bubble of love and she didn't want to pop it. Not just yet. “Remember, these things have already happened Macy. So whether you start the memory or not it doesn’t stop it. You can’t change what was.” 

“I know.” Macy’s voice is unsteady. Her anxiety over what she’s about to do mounting. “I just...we’re so happy right now. And I know what’s about to happen. I just wanted to remember us like this for a minute. Please give me one minute.”

Maggie nods in agreement. “One minute.”

Macy stares and Harry’s happy face. His smiling hazel eyes. Wiping a tear from her eye she turns away to look out the window and gather her courage. When she turns back, Harry’s laughter rings in her ears as she allows the memory to begin. 

***

“I think we should stay in bed for the rest of the day,” Harry laughed.

Macy turned her head to face him and asked, “Can we reasonably stay in bed all day?”

“Mel is meeting with Ray about the lead we found last night and Maggie has to work,” He listed. “That means there’s nothing for us to do but relax. And what could be more relaxing than being in bed with me?”

“Relaxing?” Macy laughed. “I know for a fact that what you have in mind will be way more exhausting than relaxing.”

Letting his hands wander over her body strategically his voice lowered to a seductive tone as he said, “We can take naps in between. That’s the relaxing part.”

“I might be able to be persuaded.” Harry kissed her neck and she knew she was goner. His hands hooked around her pajama pants under the covers and he began pulling them down her hips. He had got them to her knees when their bedroom door slammed open and Maggie burst through. “Maggie?! What the hell?!”

“You two need to get up right now.” At first Macy thought Maggie was joking about how much time they spend in bed together but looking at her youngest sister she saw how serious her face was. The hard set of her eyes made the hair on Macy’s arms stand up. “I’m sorry to interrupt but this is important. I’m calling a family meeting. Get dressed and come downstairs right now!”

Before they could ask any questions Maggie left the room as quickly, and loudly, as he entered. Macy looked back at Harry. The look of shock on his face mirrored her own. Their shock didn’t last long as they scrambled to get out of the bed. Macy pulled her pants back on while Harry searched for a shirt. Spotting it on the floor in front of the armoire she called his name and pointed its location out to him. Smiling, he grabbed it from the floor and threw it on his body. Macy giggled when she noticed it was backward and inside out. She walked to him and grabbed the tag to pull him closer to her. He looked down and laughed as he pulled the shirt off, righted it, and put it back on. When she went to turn toward the door he caught her by the hips and pulled her close to him again.

“Harry!” Macy put up a faux struggle for him to let her go. He only gripped her tighter. It was doing things to her but she knew they didn’t have time for that right now. “We have to go downstairs. I don’t know what’s going on but Maggie was serious. She’ll kill us if she has to come up here again.” 

“I know.” He said but made no move to leave. “Something tells me this is going to be a long day and I wanted one more kiss before the chaos starts.”

Macy loved this man. He always knew how to bring a smile to her face. She moved her lips closer and placed a quick peck on his. As she pulled back he tangled a hand into the hair at the back of her head and pulled her back for a longer, more thorough kiss as he snaked his tongue into her mouth. She couldn’t hope to hide the dazed look on her face when he broke the kiss and detached himself from her body. He took stock of the state he left her in. Opening his mouth he froze. 

***

“Macy?!” Maggie asks, walking to her sister’s side. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry,” Macy apologizes. Staring at the frozen past versions of herself and Harry she’s having trouble breathing. She’s pretty sure she’s having a panic attack. Crouching down to put her head between her knees, in an effort to stop herself from hyperventilation she mumbles, “This was a bad idea. I’m not ready for this. Can we go back please?”

Maggie kneels in front of her panicking sister and places her hands on her shoulder in a gesture meant to be soothing. Her tone, however, is forceful. “You know we can’t do that. We can’t go back. You have to let this play out.” 

“Why did I do this? This was a mistake.” Macy feels like her throat is on fire. 

“You did this because you’ve spent the last four years of your life buried in work, pretending like Harry’s death didn’t affect you. You’ve used protecting magical creatures and defeating Viv as a shield against your emotions and I won’t let you do it anymore. I love you Macy but it’s time to start living again. You need to watch this so you can accept what happened and start moving on.”

“What if I forget him?” Macy’s breathing picks up as tears stream from her eyes. “Living with the pain of losing him has kept him alive for me all these years. What if I deal with the pain and lose him?”

“You won’t,” Maggie assures, wiping Macy’s tears with the sleeve of her shirt. 

“How do you know that?”

“Because once the pain is gone love will be left.” Maggie rubs her hands up and down Macy’s arms again. “You’ll remember him because the love you feel for him will never go away. Even if you meet someone new and fall in love again. You will still love Harry and that will keep him alive in your heart forever. I promise. I know moving on feels like leaving him behind but it’s not. It’s just accepting what’s happened so you won’t be in pain about it forever.” 

“When did you get so wise?” Macy jokes as she stands straight again, wipes the remaining tears from her face, shakes her hands out and rolls her neck from side to side. Maggie rises and stands next to her sister again. 

Harry is about to tell Macy he loves her. This is one of the last times he will ever say it to her. Macy is going to smile and return the sentiment. They will then leave to talk to Maggie downstairs and the trainwreck will begin. Macy stares at the younger version of herself and can’t bring herself to restart the memory. She was so happy in that moment. She can remember every second of this interaction. She even remembers exactly how she was feeling. Her only thought was that she was so happy she was going to get to grow old with the man in front of her. Despite Maggie’s warning that Macy can’t change what’s already happened she’s still reluctant to watch her younger self go through it all over again. She wishes she could warn them, call out and keep them from the pain that was just hours away. Maggie obviously senses her hesitation and grabs her hand giving it a firm squeeze. Macy takes another breath, deeper this time and the scene before her starts once more.

***

“I love you Macy Vaughn,” Harry declared with a serene look on his face.

“I love you too Harry Greenwood,” Macy responded, the look on her face identical to his. “Forever.”

“Let’s go.” He started as he finally released her from his hold. He grabbed her hand and started to walk toward the door. “I don’t want to face Maggie’s wrath.”

When they arrived downstairs Mel and Maggie were in the living room. Mel was sitting on the couch. Her eyes tracked Maggie’s movements as she paced the room and muttered under her breath. Harry and Macy sat on either side of Mel looking to Maggie as they waited for her to explain the urgency of this impromptu family meeting. 

“I had a vision,” Maggie began as she stopped on the other side of the coffee table directly in front of them. “I saw Julian kill Harry.” 

“What?!” Macy, Harry and Mel yelled simultaneously. 

Mel stood from the couch and walked to Maggie. She asked, “Why would Julian kill Harry?”

“I don’t know!” Maggie shrugged and threw her hands up. “I’m just telling you what I saw. The faction’s been quiet lately,”

“Or we haven’t been able to get a good lead on what they’re working on,” Mel interjected. 

“Regardless,” Maggie waved her off and continued, “What reason would Julian have to come after Harry, much less kill him? When’s the last time you spoke to him Macy?” 

“I don’t know.” Macy and Harry had drifted closer on the couch in Mel’s absence and were now holding hands. “Maybe at the party at the Shea Group headquarters?”

“That was what, a year ago?” Mel estimated. “He found out we were witches and they closed ranks. We haven’t been able to get any solid intel on them since. We have no clue what they’ve been doing. Whatever it is could involve Harry. We need to break into the building and find out what’s going on. That way we’ll know what we’re dealing with.” 

“What if that’s what brings Harry closer to Julian?” Maggie asked. “What if that’s how my vision happens?”

“We need a way to gather intelligence and keep Harry safe at the same time,” Macy concluded.

“So just the three of us will portal to the Shea Group after hours and look around,” Maggie proposed. 

“And leave Harry here alone?” Macy slid even closer to Harry, if that was possible, her shoulder bumping into his. “What if something happens to him while we’re gone?” 

“If those monsters are there we’ll need the power of three to get rid of them.” Maggie responded.

“This will just be a recon mission. We shouldn’t need the power of three. We can just marble out or hide if we come across one of them.” Mel wasn’t one to run from a fight but this was a wholly different situation. “Maggie and I can infiltrate the building and Macy, you and Harry stay here.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Harry spoke up. “I’m meant to protect you ladies. What if something happens and you need me there?”

“We’ll take every offensive potion we have,” Mel declared as she slammed her right fist into her left hand. “We’ll have the marble and we’ll stay together . That way we can protect each other and you can stay home and _stay safe_.” 

“That’s a good plan,” Macy nodded. 

“But,” Harry’s reply was cut off as by Maggie calling his name. 

Walking around the coffee table she sat on it in front of him and grabbed his free hand. “It’s our turn to protect you. You’re our family and we’re not going to let anything bad happen to you.”

“I can’t stay in the house forever.” Harry looked around at the ladies in the room and continued, “You can’t protect me 24/7.”

Mel walked back to the couch and sat on Harry’s other side. Wrapping her arm around his back she rested her head on his shoulder. Her voice cracked and betrayed the tears she tried to hide as she said, “You stay here ok? Promise us you’ll stay here and we’ll be right back. We’re going to save you ok?”

The living room was silent but for the sniffling coming from the women in the room. Harry was too in shock to feel anything. Maggie’s mascara ran down her cheeks from how hard she was crying. “Let us save you Harry,” She begged. “Please.”

“Ok,” He conceded. “I’ll stay home. But you have to promise me. If you get into any trouble and you can’t get yourself out call me. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you ladies because I was too afraid of what might happen to me.” 

“Only if we’re out of options,” Mel agreed. Maggie nodded her assent as well. “Like zero other options available. We’ll call you.” 

Hours later Harry and Macy lay in bed together wrapped in each other’s arms as they whispered assurances to one another. Harry still felt uneasy about not going on the mission with them. Maggie and Mel were sending them frequent text updates to calm him. It had been twenty minutes since their last update but Macy was sure they were fine.

“Maybe we should call them,” Harry proposed. “Just to check.”

“They’ve gone on missions by themselves before. Why are you so nervous now?”

“Maggie’s vision.” He rubbed his eyes and continued, “What if I’m not there and Julian kills one of them instead?”

“Don’t think like that.” Macy swung a leg over his hips and sat up straddling him. She rested her hands on his chest as his went to her thighs. “Mel and Maggie are going to be ok. They’re going to find out what Julian and Viv are up to and we’re going to come up with a plan to stop them once and for all.” 

Harry sent her an anxious smile and exhaled an unsteady breath. They laid in silence for a few more minutes when the ring of Harry’s phone startled them. Macy held her breath as he answered putting the phone on speaker so she could hear too.

“Harry?!” It was Maggie, she sounded frantic and scared. “I know you’re not supposed to come here but Mel is hurt and we really need you.” 

“What?” Harry asked. “What happened?” 

“We were in the sub-basement and we came across one of those monsters. We tried to marble out but it spit acid and destroyed it. Mel used her dagget to stab and vanquish it but the blow back threw her into a wall. She’s unconscious and bleeding and we have no way out of here.” 

Macy and Harry looked at each other. Macy knew her sister’s needed them but she was afraid. Harry smiled and nodded, probably meant to be reassuring, and responded to Maggie, “Try to get somewhere safe. We’re on our way.” 

“Please hurry,” Maggie pleaded as she disconnected the call.

Harry and Macy decided the best approach would be to go to Safe Space and portal to the Shea Group. That way if Harry was unable to orb out of the building they would have a marble to get them out. 

“Let’s go over the plan one more time,” Macy said as they walked down the stairs toward the witchboard. “We portal in, grab Mel and Maggie and either orb or marble out. We’re not looking around, no lingering, no heroics. We get in and get out. That’s it.” 

“Yes. I understand.” He walked to the board and spun the wheel until it landed on the Shea Group building. Pressing the wheel a portal opened behind them. He grabbed the black marble and finished, “In and out. I promise.” 

Grabbing his face Macy placed a kiss on his lips and nodded, “No heroics Harry. Please.”

Harry nodded his agreement and grabbed her hand from his face, he interlaced their fingers. They turned to the portal and jumped through in tandem. The dim lighting of the command center was replaced with bright lights of the sub-basement where Maggie and Mel were trapped. Maggie had sent them their exact location, a women’s bathroom not too far from where the portal dropped them. They were huddled in the handicap stall when Harry and Macy found them. Once they arrived Harry rushed to Mel’s side and quickly healed her. 

Opening her eyes her brief smile was quickly replaced with a frown as she asked, “Harry?! What the hell are you doing here?”

“Saving _your_ life apparently.” His teasing and slightly smug tone made Macy laugh lightly. Helping Mel off the floor they left the stall and he continued, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Wait!” Maggie stopped Harry’s hand as he went to throw the marble. “We can’t go.”

“What? Why not,” Macy asked. “We need to get Harry out of here right now.” 

“Before that monster attacked us we passed by a room,” Maggie began explaining her refusal to leave. 

“Julian was in it,” Mel continued. “He looked pissed. He was pacing the room waving a green dagger around.”

“We were just going to leave,” Maggie interjected. “But then we saw him.”

“Who,” Macy asked though she had an idea who they were going to say. “Who did you see?”

“Jimmy ,” Mel answered, her tone grave. “Julian has Jimmy right now and they did not look like they were having a nice conversation.”

“Jimmy?” Harry asked as he walked toward the door. “...is here? In this building right now? What if that means…”

“Maggie’s vision,” Macy finished. “What if the person you saw Julian kill was Jimmy and not Harry?” 

“That’s what we were thinking too,” Maggie answered as she stepped closer to Harry. “If Jimmy dies Harry will die too. What if Julian doesn’t know that?”

“We have to save him,” Mel declared clearly having already come up with a plan. “Maggie and Harry, you guys marble out of here and Macy and I will get Jimmy. We’ll call for you when we’re ready to be orbed out.”

“No.” Harry’s face was morose as he turned back around to face the sisters. “I tried to orb as soon as we got in the building and I couldn’t. We’re going to have to stay together.”

“Harry…” Macy started but trailed off as he raised a hand to silence her worry.

“In and out,” Harry repeated. “We’ll find them. Incapacitate Julian. Get Jimmy and get out. No heroics.”

Macy wanted to argue but she didn’t have a better plan. They needed to get Jimmy away from Julian as fast as possible. They didn’t have time to split up or brainstorm. Turning to Maggie and Mel she asked, “Where are they?”

They tried to be as stealthy as four people sneaking through a highly secure facility could be as they made their way to where Julian and Jimmy were. When they arrived at the room they saw Jimmy strapped to a table and Julian yelling as he waved the dagger Mel mentioned in his face. Macy pounded on the window in an attempt to get his attention. Her effort was in vain. The room they were in was separated from the hallway by another room. Possibly a viewing room of some kind. Macy looked around for the door. Finding it, she went to open it and found it locked. Frustrated she tried to use her powers only to realize they weren’t working. _Of course they’re not._ If Harry couldn’t orb why would her telekinesis work?

“We have to get in there,” Macy proclaimed. She looked around and spotted a woman in a lab coat walking toward them down the hall. So engrossed with the tablet in her hands she hadn’t seen the group yet. Macy looked to Maggie and lifted her head in the woman’s direction. Maggie nodded and walked into her path. Once the woman was close enough Maggie drew her right arm back and caught the woman’s jaw with a right hook. The woman hit the floor, out cold, before Macy had a chance to blink. “Not exactly what I had in mind but effective.”

Maggie bent down and grabbed the keycard clipped to the woman’s jacket. She stood and waved it in the air as she said, “Desperate times, Macy.” Walking to the door she swiped the keycard in the panel letting out a victorious noise when the red light turned green and the lock clicked indicating the door could be opened. 

Macy was the first through the door and ran straight to the window. She banged on it with all her strength but Julian still couldn’t hear them. The room was likely soundproof and the fact that the table was about ten feet from the window didn’t help either. There was another locked door between them and him but the keycard Maggie swiped wouldn’t work on it. 

“It’s not working,” Maggie cried, frustrated and desperate. “What do we do now?”

“I have an empty glass vial in my bag,” Mel spoke up with another plan. “What if we could use the acid that monster spit on the door?”

“That could work,” Harry agreed. “I’ll go with Mel to get the acid. Macy, you keep trying to get Julian’s attention. Maggie, look around and see if there’s any other way to get in that room.” 

“I don’t like this idea,” Macy started. “But I guess it’s the only one we have right now. Hurry back and keep each other safe. Please.” 

Harry nodded and he and Mel ran out of the room in search of the acid that could save his life. Maggie started her search around the room. She looked for anything that would alert Julian to their presence. Macy turned back to the window and kept waving her hands to get his attention. Still unsuccessful she looked back at Maggie and said, “This isn’t working. Any luck?”

“I found a button but I don’t know what it does,” Maggie reported. “I’m going to press it.” She did just that and Julian’s voice sounded in the room they were in. 

“It’s all your fault you know?” He sounded more angry that Macy had ever heard him. “Everything changed when we found you. Before you magic was a fantasy I wanted to believe but you made everything real and within my grasp. None of this would’ve happened if you never existed.” 

“It’s not like I asked to be created.” Jimmy sounded tired and hurt. He was breathing so hard it sounded like a struggle for him to get his words out. “I also didn’t ask to be released from that jar. That was all you and your insane aunt.”

A loud punch followed by a groan sounded through the room as Julian struck Jimmy in the face. 

“Don’t talk about her. You would still be a prisoner in that jar if it wasn’t for her.”

“Better the jar’s prisoner than yours.” Jimmy spat in Julian’s face. Pulling up his sleeve Julian wiped the blood from his face. 

“All you had to do was round up some magical creatures for us then we would’ve let you go. Free and clear. Why did you have to go and say you could heal Rosemary. Why would you give me that hope when you knew you couldn’t deliver?” Julian’s voice shifted from anger to devastation. 

“Let’s be honest Julian,” Jimmy started. “You were never going to let me go. I had to do something, promise something, to make myself less expendable to you. I don’t even know if I can heal. I’ve never done it before. I needed to buy myself time until Macy and her sisters could take you out…” Julian cut Jimmy off with another punch, to his guy this time.

“Well she’s dead now and it’s all your fault.” 

“We need to get in there.” Macy looked at Maggie. They redoubled their efforts to find anything that would get them in that room. “Julian is clearly unhinged. He blames Jimmy for his sister’s death. We have to calm him down.” 

“Mel and Harry should be back soon,” Maggie responded despite her word she didn’t stop her search. 

“Everything is your fault,” Julian repeated as he raised the dagger above Jimmy’s chest. Just then Mel and Harry ran back into the room. Mel walked to the door and carefully, but quickly, poured the acid on the door’s hinges and hardware. As they disintegrated Macy grabbed the handle and began to pull but the acid hadn’t burned all the way through. She pulled with all her might and Julian continued, “And you’re going to pay for what you did to me.” 

Macy loosened the door enough to call through it as Julian’s hand started its descent toward Jimmy’s heart. She called out, “No! Julian wait!” 

He either didn’t hear her or decided not to acknowledge her presence. Finally freeing the door from its frame she yelled, “Don’t!” Her pleas were in vain. Julian brought the dagger down and pierced Jimmy’s chest. Macy, Mel and Maggie screamed in horror.

The sound was enough to finally shake Julian from his trance. He turned surprised eyes in their direction as he registered their presence for the first time and asked, “Macy?”

Macy stared at the scene for one more shocked moment then turned back to Harry. He was clutching his chest. Turning to Mel she ordered, “Toss the marble!”

Mel reached into Harry’s pocket and retrieved the marble from it. She threw it in front of her and the portal to the command center appeared. Putting her arm around Harry she pulled him through. 

Macy and Maggie ran to the table unhooked Jimmy. They got on either side of him and lifted him from it. They dragged him through the portal and it closed behind them. Arriving in the command center was a flurry of chaotic movement. Maggie and Macy laid Jimmy on the floor and Mel brought Harry closer to him. 

“You have to heal him,” Mel declared as they dropped down to the floor. 

“We’re going to have to pull the knife out before I can do that.” Harry was struggling to take air in as he spoke. 

“He’ll bleed out faster if we pull the knife out,” Macy said as she turned distraught eyes on him. “Can’t you heal him around it?”

“No,” Harry sighed. “You’re going to have to pull it out.”

“Ok.” Macy released a stuttering breath and looked to her youngest sister. “Maggie, take off your jacket. Place it around the knife and put as much pressure on the wound as possible while I pull the dagger out.” 

Nodding Maggie followed Macy’s directions without hesitation. Once the jacket was in place Macy carefully removed the dagger from Jimmy’s chest. When it was all the way out Macy was horrified to see what was on it. She held it up so Maggie, Mel and Harry could see it too. 

“The green poison,” Maggie gasped. They looked down at Jimmy and saw the green of the poison as it ran through his veins. “Oh my God. The dagger had the green poison on it. Does that mean what I think it does?”

“Harry can’t heal Jimmy,” Mel concluded. “If he does he’ll absorb the poison and it will kill him.”

“But if he doesn’t heal him, Jimmy will die,” Macy finished. She set the dagger on the ground and tried to think of a solution. “Maybe there’s a potion...or...or a spell that could heal the wound instead?” 

“Grab him Macy. I’ll look,” Mel said as she stood Harry back up. Macy rose from Jimmy’s side and grabbed Harry from Mel’s arms. Mel ran to the shelf where they kept their potions. Harry gasped and dropped to his knees as he continued to clutch his chest. 

“Mel! Hurry please,” Macy called as she tried to support Harry’s weight. She thought about how someone should see if Jordan was near. But that was unlikely. Though he sometimes hit the bag past closing hours it was well past midnight. And even if he was here Maggie was trying to slow Jimmy’s bleeding, Mel was looking for a potion and Macy was not going to leave Harry’s side.

“Macy, the blood is seeping through the jacket,” Maggie said as her hands began to get saturated with blood. 

“Mel!” Macy yelled toward where her sister was manically searching the shelves along the wall. “Anything?”

“There’s nothing here that could heal a wound,” Mel sighed as she walked back toward the group. “Maybe I could freeze it? Or heat it up to cauterize it?”

“It’s his heart. Cauterizing a wound like that without being able to see what you’re burning is dangerous. And freezing it would stop his heart from beating. Maybe I can get the poison out with my powers. Or stop the bleeding?” Macy had never tried it before. She was only practiced in moving things she could see but they didn’t have any better ideas. 

“It’s worth a try,” Mel responded as she walked back to Harry’s other side to help Macy support him. 

Macy closed her eyes and focused on Jimmy’s wound. She imagined the damage the damage the dagger caused. Imagined herself, her powers, slowing the blood as it left his body through the wound. She then thought about the poison and tried to focus on removing it from his body. But as soon as she did the bleeding picked up again. So she shifted her focused back to the bleeding but the poison started coursing through his veins again. “I can’t do both!” Macy cried in frustration. “If I slow the bleeding the poison kills him and if I focus on the poison the bleeding starts up again.” 

“I have an idea,” Maggie, still on the floor with her hands pressed against the wound announced. “Focus on the poison. Once you get it all out then Harry can heal Jimmy.”

Macy nodded and focused on removing the poison from Jimmy’s body. Before she could start Jimmy released a chest rattling gasp. Macy lost her concentration and looked at Jimmy. The rise and fall of his chest was slowing. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on the poison again but Harry slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor. Macy dropped to his side and grabbed his hand. Looking at Mel then back down at Harry, her eyes desperate and her tone helpless she sobbed, “No, no...Harry...wake up Harry please. I can do it. I know...I know I can you just have to hold on a little bit longer. Please.” Macy closed her eyes one more but she felt Harry’s hand grow colder and she was unable to concentrate on her task.

“Macy,” Harry whispered weakly as his lips turned and icy blue. “Macy.”

“No!” Macy wailed. “You have to hold on Harry please.” 

Mel ran to Jimmy’s other side and tried blowing air into his mouth. The dagger must’ve grazed his lung because he started coughing up blood after her second try.

“Oh no,” Maggie sobbed. “What are we going to do? Macy? Mel?”

“I don’t know.” Mel shook her head at a loss for words. “I...I don’t know.”

Macy cradled Harry’s head in her lap and racked her brain for anything that would help them.

“Macy,” Harry breathed out. Jimmy’s coughing stopped and so did Harry’s breaths. 

"No...no...Harry! No!” Macy shrieked. “Wake up please...please wake up…” Her screams were inhuman in their sound as she pleaded, “...please, please, please wake up. Please!”

Macy wept as both Harry and Jimmy began to glow. Looking behind her she saw Jimmy turn to smoke that was then pulled into Harry’s lifeless body. Mel and Maggie crawled across the floor and stopped on either side of Macy as they looked down at their whitelighter. They interlocked their arms behind Macy’s back and cried as they prayed for some eleventh hour miracle. But, as the minutes passed they knew one wasn’t coming. Soon Harry's, now whole body, began glowing too. Moments later he became swirling white light and disappeared from the floor of the command center. The sister’s sobs increased as they held each other tighter. 

“What was that” Macy’s head flew up at the sound of Julian’s voice. He was in the command center. Had he been in here the entire time? How did he even get in here without them knowing? “Macy? What was that?” 

“That was _you_ killing our whitelighter.” Macy rose from the floor, picking the dagger up from where she sat it she walked closer to where Julian stood. “Why would you do that Julian?”

“I didn’t know that would happen,” He insisted. “I’ve never even seen that guy before.”

“How could you possibly know about darklighters but not whitelighters?” Maggie demanded through gritted teeth as she rose from the floor. “Why do you think Jimmy was in the jar to begin with? Where do you think he came from?”

“I...I don’t know,” Julian stammered. “I just thought he was evil or something. I thought that was why they had him locked up. I didn’t even know whitelighters existed.” 

“Actually you did,” Mel started, getting up to stand next to Maggie. “That story about your sister and the man that healed the women in the other car? That man was a whitelighter.”

“But, I don’t understand how stabbing Jimmy killed your whitelighter.” Julian rubbed his hands over his face. 

“They used to be one person before the Elders ripped Jimmy from Harry’s body so he would be more docile and easier to manipulate,” Maggie explained. 

“And since they were technically one person. If you kill one the other dies too,” Mel finished.

“Oh God,” Julian lamented. “I didn’t know that. I am so sorry Macy.”

“I called to you,” Macy started. Her voice took on a dangerous tone. “I tried to get your attention. I yelled at you to stop. Wait. But you didn’t listen. Why didn’t you listen to me?”

“I am so, so sorry Macy,” Julian repeated. 

“You keep saying that!” She yelled. She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces and his apologies were only making her feel worse. “But you being sorry isn’t going to bring Harry back.”

“Mace…”

“No!” Macy cut him off with an earth shaking shout. “You are a selfish, entitled spoiled brat. Your sister got hurt. I get it. I would probably work just as hard as you have to look for a way to bring one of my sister’s back if something happened to them too. But at what cost? You have kidnapped, tortured, experimented on and murder hundreds of magical creatures. And for what?” Her question was rhetorical but the censure in her voice made him quake. He opened his mouth but, not to be interrupted, she continued, “Because a whitelighter wasn’t allowed to heal your sister? That sucks. I know. But losing people is a part of life and is destroying all of magic worth one girl’s life?” Macy paused again. She was trying to calm herself down before she did something rash. “I guess for you it is huh? Damn the consequences. Damn the lives and people you destroy. As long as you get what you want right? You...have...devastated so much. All because of what _you_ want. And now, you’ve taken the man I love from me. Because you blamed the man _you_ controlled for months for not being able to fix something that happened to your sister thirty years ago?!” Her temper was on the rise again as she thought about the atrocities Julian had committed in his sister’s name. “Of course he lied to you! Of course he told you anything that would keep him alive because he knew that once you were done with him you would get rid of him. That’s what men like you do. You use everybody until they have nothing left to give and then you toss them out with the trash.”

“I just wanted my sister back so bad,” Julian rationalized. “I didn’t want to do all those things to those creatures. But in my mind they were a means to an end.”

“We would’ve helped you, you know.” Julian’s face is visibly shocked by Macy’s words. She looked down at the dagger in her hand and continued, “You’ve known about us for a year. And we’ve been trying to stop those monsters and bring your Faction down but you could’ve asked us for help. We would’ve helped...we would’ve tried to find something to bring her back to you. But I guess it’s too late for that now.” 

Julian was dangerous. No matter the excuses he made he would never stop until he reached his goal. At first she questioned her next course of action but now she was resolute. She looked up from the dagger and focused all her power on him. Julian dropped to his knees as he scratched at his neck and gasped for air. Macy was cutting off his airway. She walked toward him and placed her left hand on the top of his head. Her right gripped the pommel of the dagger with intent.

“You and your aunt are a plague on this world. I am going to stop her. Even if I have to dismantle the Faction one brick at a time. If I have to take down every single monster she’s created. I will. Even if it takes me until the day that I die. I will use every last breath in my body to make sure she goes before me or with me.” A faint whisper of her name brought her attention to where Maggie and Mel stood. Macy’s grip loosened on the dagger as she saw the look of anguish in her younger sisters’ eyes. Lowering her own toward the ground she caught sight of Maggie’s hands, stained red with Jimmy’s blood, and her rage returned. Turning back to Julian she concluded, “I am done playing by the rules. I am going to show you the same courtesy you showed the love of my life.” Drawing her right arm back she thrust the dagger into Julian’s chest.

The same spot where he stabbed Jimmy.

She bent down until she was level with him and looked into his eyes as the light in them began to fade. “Goodbye Julian. And don’t worry Vivienne will be joining you soon.” Unsheathing the dagger from his chest Macy rose and stepped away allowing his body to crash to the floor of the command center. She turned toward her sisters. They were looking at her with a mixture of shock and horror. She couldn’t bear their looks, or the thought of what she’d just done, so she turned back toward the stairs and walked out of the command center. She didn’t want to go home but she knew she had to get out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you are at the end.  
> I literally cried multiple times while I wrote this story.  
> I won't be posting again until Thursday so you can have a break to process. LOL!  
> Please comment and let me know what you thought and leave kudos too.  
> Until next time!


End file.
